


Three poems.

by candy_coated_eyes



Category: Library of Ruina (Video Game), Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_coated_eyes/pseuds/candy_coated_eyes
Summary: describing argaliaArgaLandAngeBinah
Relationships: Angela/Binah (Lobotomy Corporation), Argalia/Roland
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Argalia  
By Nessel L ...  
Hair gray as ash.  
Emotions tied up with a sash.

False face pale as the clouded sky.  
Sad story told with a false high.

Time ticking by in a flash.  
Angelica’s death was a musical smash

In the private you cry.  
In public you deny.

The hole in your heart is a bleeding gash.  
You wish to love what has been smashed.

When the library wills you to die.  
Answer and let your tears run dry.


	2. Chapter 2

Argalia and Roland  
By Nessel L …  
Black and blue, that's me and you.  
Push and pull, shade and hue.  
Light of magic and stick like glue.  
Our harmony will not undo.

Sword that sings and brings down kings.  
Feathers that support their wings.  
Fixers fixing things with their mighty swings.  
These are the truths that the head brings.

Without further ado.  
It is just me and you.  
Push and pull, grass and dew.  
Many to our few.

With the puppeteer’s strings  
And the blood red night’s frings  
May our love unfold like a dead king.  
With our broken wings

May we leave not a clue  
To our loving crew  
We are black and blue.  
Just me, and you.


	3. Chapter 3

Angela and Binah  
By Nessel L …  
Black as the empty Void  
White as the clouded sky  
A fate many avoid.  
A fate that makes one cry.  
Golden eyes tempting the destroyed  
Black eyes turn to the empty loop on high  
One of the underjoyed.   
One of the goodbye.


End file.
